


Klance(also on Quotev)

by 2Kms_Keith3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Kms_Keith3/pseuds/2Kms_Keith3
Summary: I don't know what to put here but read if you want
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Klance(also on Quotev)

“Keith wake up I need your help”. I hear a voice coming from the bathroom.

‘’What’’?

‘’Help me out’’.

I get up and go to the bathroom and see Lance tangled in his sweater which explains why I didn't recognize his voice.

‘’How in the hell did you do this you look like half your body is in a straitjacket’’.

‘’Baby there ain't nothing straight about me’’.

I help him out his gayjacket™ and kiss him softly(imma give up on punctuation)

‘’So lance what do you want for breakfast’’

He turns to me looking lost in thought .’’I don’t know. OH! A McDonald's breakfast burrito would be amazhang’’

‘’But you just had that yesterday’’

‘’Fine bacon eggs and cheese’’

‘’Is that it’’?I say with a skeptical look

“Yeah’’He replies 

‘’Hey imma go grab something real quick okay keith’’lance asks

‘’Sure I mean you don't have to ask me’’

I got to the fridge and pull out the eggs cheese and bacon and start to cook

“Hey lance how do you want your eggs scrambled or sunny side up

It’s so quiet in our small apartment that the only noise is the frying bacon 

“Scrambled’’He replies

He comes back with my earbuds and iPod and hands them to me

”Here so you can listen to that emo trash you like,” lance says with a grin 

''Fuck off lance'' I say with a smirk 

''Aw you know you love me''

I put my earbuds in and play some TLT as I cook 

So I hope that was okay and thank you for reading this to the end I know it's a slow burn but I will work on it some more later next week thanks for reading bye


End file.
